Chapters of Time
by animedprincess
Summary: A fictional story that follows the characters of the Wakfu world in their adventures. Every chapter is a new story that is made with a quote in mind. More details in the first chapter. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** Wakfu is an animated series originally created in French. I do not own or make a profit from the activities featuring the animation, game or etc.

 **Preface** (please skim through if not read thoroughly)

A quotefic is a word I have never seen before so maybe I made it up but for me it is a collection of stories, shorts, and/or drabbles that each chapter has a quote that is followed by a 'scene' containing or dealing with said quote. The reason I wanted to create such a fanfic is for the idea and concepts concerning time in the Wakfu/Dofus franchise. The world is surrounded in how time flows, so much so that there is a class dedicated t it. I want this collection to feel professional and fun. If there are any issues with grammar, names of characters, or ownership of quotes, or anything of the like, **please contact me from my profile** , not in a review unless **absolutely necessary.** I will update table of contents as I update the chapters. The genres, pairings (shippings), and ratings will vary per chapter and will be posted with updates. Please be mindful as I am not a professional but I do wish for this to be professional.

* * *

 **(EXAMPLE :)**

 **Chapter #, Title, featuring (feat.) Quoted**

\- **Rating, Genre, {Official Pairings}, hints of {…}**

 **Summary…**

 **Table of Contents**

Chapter 1: Finding Time feat. Benjamin Franklin

\- 10+E, Tragedy & Mystery, {No Pairings Mentioned}

Yugo reflects on his future duty to rule the Eliatrope's and the past trials they went through and are still going through.

Chapter 2: Tough Times feat. Robert H. Schuller

\- 10+E, Family & Friendship, {TBA}

A Cra's Knowledge is as far and wide as their arrows can take it. Evangeline has proven this throughout her journey and this time is not any different. She gives a word of advice as times become troubling.

Chapter 3: Act I feat. William Shakespeare

\- TBA, General, {No Pairings Mentioned}

The seven acts of man, following Qilby through his life as the only Eliatrope to not be able to forget the madness. Though this is the first awakening.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Finding Time feat. Benjamin Franklin

Warning: 10+E, Tragedy & Mystery, {No Pairings Mentioned}, **May Contain Spoilers** , themes of violence, mild language, and minimal suggestive themes.

 **Lost time is never found again. by Benjamin Franklin**

The Sadida kingdom was as bright and jungly as it always is when not being threatened. Though you can not blame many for trying to take away what looks like a paradise. The sun had already started to rise, it only being around 7 o' clock or so. It was always easy to get lost in the serene nature that was always filled with delicate noise. It was something worth every living creature to see.

These thoughts ran through a young Eliatropes' head, as he lounged in a tree top. Arms crossed behind his head, and one leg crossed on top of the other, while he lay on his back in the makeshift floorboard. His eyes closed, but his mind trained on his surroundings and thoughts. The Wakfu swimming in shades of blue through his closed sight. The now teenage boy inches taller, his once fragile frame now toughened from years of training and life threatening situations. The childlike naïveté disappearing day by day. Even so, the joyful humor and smile still appearing as frequent as possible. This moment, however, the winged teens' face was wrinkled in in conflicted feelings. The past few years were unforgettable in both in good and bad ways, yet even as he enjoyed everyday with the sun and moon, with his friends and family, there was a void he was avoiding. His duty to his people, his other family, who is waiting in a timeless dimension, has never seen this paradise that he has called his second home. Emelka would always be first in his heart.

Pushing down memories of his childhood as they brought back immense emotion, the great childhood he had compared to those still waiting to get out of theirs. How long they cried, and craved for their parents that were centuries dead. The guilt he held weighted several dragons, and he knew it would always, for as long as he stayed alive, would bother him. But the best and the most he could do now was accept his role and give them what they needed, what they deserved. Be their king, their family, their support. A year ago he started the journey to get the world of twelve to welcome and invite his people back; nevertheless, he had to remind himself of that resolve. The resolve that the Eliatropes' time being lost, never to be found, stuck and sterile coming to a new start; a beginning were they can live their lives that they have a right to live.

The soon-to-be king sighed, opening his eyes. The waves and streams of Wakfu evaporated, only to be replaced with various shades of greens that describe the forest around him. The male sitting up to a stand, popping his joints while he stretched. Taking a last look around, he jumped out of the tree. The day's events running through his mind. His royal position being discussed to see if he could provide his kind with a sense of time. Soon after the jump, the Eliatrope teleported himself to the ground, landing as if he hadn't jumped in the first place, training paying off. His feet touched the ground and he headed towards the castle as the sun finally showed itself full above the horizon. The heat of the sun bringing the warmth of his peoples hope.


End file.
